1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to certain novel substituted 3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexanes and to compositions of matter containing said novel compounds.
This invention further relates to a novel method of treating depression and stress in warm-blooded animals, and particularly to a method of treating depression and stress by the administration of substituted 3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexanes.
2. Prior Art
The 3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexanes of Formulas II, III, IV, and V below are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,611, incorporated herein by reference, where their utility is given as anxiolytic and analgesic agents. See also J. W. Epstein et al., "1-Aryl-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hexanes, a New Seris of Nonnarcotic Analgesic Agents", J. Med. Chem. 24: 481(1981), incorporated herein by reference.